Cimetière, si tu veux encore de nous
by lges
Summary: L'ère des héros était morte avec ceux qui croyaient à l'amour et au soleil tout les jours. Il ne restait que des cendres, des cadavres. Une maison. Marlène, Remus, Emmeline, Dorcas, James, Sirius, Benjy, Lily, Mary. Ils avaient loupés leur train. Leur destin. Parce qu'en luttant contre des fantômes, il faut se faire une raison, on attrape que du vent. ( premier ordre du Phoenix )


**Hey ho ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un OS sur le premier Ordre du Phoenix, pas très joyeux. C'est un huit-clos inspiré par l'enfermement de Sirius dans OOTP. **

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewvez surtout si vous mettez en favoris !**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Pairing : Lily/James ; Sirius/Marlène ; Benjy/Dorcas ; Fabian/Emmeline**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : rien à moi. **

* * *

**Cimetière, si tu veux encore de nous**

C'était une bicoque de brique noire, sale et pleine de fumée. Intérieur et extérieur, la fumée : dehors, ils avaient droit au brouillard des Détraqueurs et intra-muros, la pièce à vivre était livrée aux volutes de cigarettes froides. Eux, ils tournaient en rond. Littéralement. Sirius faisait le tour de la table, minimum trois fois par jour. Les bras renversés derrière sa tête et le regard fixé sur Marlène. Le couple Potter brillait par sa colère excessive et sa propension au drame. Lily n'avait presque plus d'ongles et James plus de cheveux. Désormais, c'était leur maison, leur quartier. Chacun avait sa chambre, tous partageaient leurs chambres. Ils mouraient de cette cacophonie ambiante, cette collectivité mortuaire. La guerre et ses soldats. Cette petite prison bien jolie rendait ses occupants fous à plaisir.

**Dorcas** s'asseyait dans une chaise à bascule pour boire son thé. Dans un mug ébréché. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vides tourner dans leurs orbites. Un panorama à 360°. De là, elle observait comme un rapace en approche. Un courant d'air, c'est Dorcas. Un silence, encore cette pauvre fille. Elle avait vécu des beaux jours, Dorcas. Tellement qu'elle ne supportait plus son rire, l'odeur de la paix ni plus grand-chose d'ailleurs. Elle avait été tellement expansive et joyeuse, si rebelle et sulfureuse que le lendemain de la guerre l'a brisé. Ne laissait qu'une sombre poupée au bon soin de Benjamin. Le besoin de Benjamin. Tranchée en deux et coupée net.

D'elle, il ne restait plus que son rideau de cheveux noirs et le grincement de sa chaise à bascule. Qui se confondait avec celui de ses dents.

Gentiment.

**Benjy** essayait de maintenir leur quotidien au-dessus des flots. La tête hors de l'eau. Il animait des parties de cartes auxquels participait Sirius, une cigarette à la bouche. Il y avait aussi Lily et Mary qui jouaient avec leurs longs doigts d'innocentes et Remus qui battait les cartes avec une force brute de joueur expérimenté. De désespéré aussi. Benjy sentait ses entrailles se soulevaient quand il voyait Dorcas revenir tout en sang. Non, c'était faux. Il était à la limite de vomir quand il voyait Dorcas revenir, tout court. Il y avait tout ce sang collé à sa cape, dans ses cheveux. Quand elle débarquait comme ça, elle se délestait sur Benjy. Porte-manteau. Sans s'inquiéter surtout pas, s'il voulait éviter les réprimandes. Elle regagnait sa place, sang sec sur son visage abimé. Elle somnolait et lui. Et lui, petit Benjy, il restait là avec les affaires de Dorcas plein les bras. Sans savoir bien quoi faire. Ce sang dans la machine, décolorait et nettoyait. Cette foule silencieuse dans la seule personne de Dorcas qui hurlait. C'est dur d'être hors du temps, hors du vent. Il ne regardait pas, il balançait tout rouge sur blanc. C'est dur de faire mieux que tout le monde. D'essayer. Il riait des heures entières, il s'écorchait la voix, se brisait de l'intérieur. Il s'affaissait tout seul comme une poupée de chiffon. Le sourire narquois de Dorcas, sombre poupée, c'était comme une gifle. Une bourrasque plus froide qu'une autre ou un alcool plus fort. Qui ne pouvait que le rendre plus triste ou plus ivre. Il se penchait vers la jolie femme, il se penchait et jetait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses yeux. Le feu qui se consumait, la douleur qui l'assassinait. Dorcas clignait des yeux, elle grognait. Elle regardait ailleurs, juste autour. Benjy l'attrapait par le menton. L'obligeait. Ne pas l'éviter, ne pas l'oublier. Benjy regardait Dorcas tout le temps. Observait la facilité qu'elle avait à gommer les détails. Ensuite, il respirait à nouveau et le monde retrouvait son souffle. Jour, nuit et encore jour et encore nuit. Fidèle à son poste sur le pas de la porte, il ramassait l'écharpe de Dorcas dès qu'elle l'abandonnait sur le palier. Rouge l'écharpe, La couleur des Gryffondors. Dans la machine, c'était un joli rose.

Quand il lui rendait l'écharpe, elle tournait de l'œil. Ce n'était pas doux et tendre, c'était la guerre qu'il lui apportait.

**Emmeline**, elle ne voulait pas céder à la guerre. Offrir sa conscience et donner son âme. Alors, à la place, elle criait. Elle hurlait après Black qui puait le Whisky, après Dorcas qui pleurait. Elle grognait sur Lily qui lisait ou Marlène qui fuyait. Emmeline ne rentrait jamais dans sa chambre, elle préférait dormir sur le canapé. De toute façon, elle ne dormait plus. Le canapé, juste histoire de garder les yeux grands ouverts sur un quelque part. Elle s'installait, s'allongeait. Elle respirait un bon coup, la douce fumée, la crasse et l'absence. S'imprégnait de l'essence. Des fantômes et de leurs non-présences. Se questionnait sur son non-amour. Parce qu'elle avait l'intelligence brillante des gens qui préfèrent voir le monde les yeux fermés. Dans la nuit la plus noire, elle cherchait une bouteille abandonnée à portée de main. Elle crispait ses doigts sur le goulot et tout en priant, elle se laissait mourir. Coup sur coup, Fabian sur son cœur, sommeil sur silence. Puis plus rien. La bouteille était finie, elle était ivre. Elle voyait des ombres sous ses paupières, recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle faisait naufrage, sans voix et sans phare. Les sirènes portaient tous le nom de Fabian mais malheureusement, Emmeline ne pouvait jamais se noyer dans sa bouteille.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui coinçait. Sa bouche desséchée ou son cerveau terne.

**Marlène**. Marlène. Plus elle répétait son prénom devant la glace, moins elle en trouvait le sens. Elle se terrait des heures entières pour choisir une robe fleurie ou un parfum délicat. Ensuite, elle allait faire la guerre. Elle revenait. Toujours, c'était un fait. Donc, elle revenait pour embrasser Sirius avec sa jolie robe à pois rouge et l'odeur subtile des cadavres. Elle utilisait la douche du premier étage et faisait couler l'eau. Elle verrouillait la porte pour regarder son petit corps rougir sous l'eau. Les cicatrices se détendaient et le sang s'écoulait, paresseux. Il fallait quelqu'un pour venir la tirer de sa léthargie. Les pieds collés aux carreaux défoncés et les cheveux emmêlés. On toquait à la porte et elle s'empressait de mettre un peignoir, de se coiffer. Un chignon négligé dans sa beauté perdue, et la porte s'ouvrait. Ce n'était jamais Sirius. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. Avant, et Marlène se sermonnait souvent de parler « d'avant », elle avait une baignoire et se laissait glisser dans la mousse et l'huile. Elle goutait aux plaisirs des riches des bouts de la langue. Puis un Mangemort a défoncé sa porte, le sang a taché son tapis et elle a failli mourir. Point, point. Changement de décor et la douche. Seulement la douche, vapeur et eau. Elle s'habillait à la moldu. Des vêtements ridiculement fins et légers pour que tout le monde puissent voir sa douleur. Ses maigres poignets et son maigre tout. Elle sortait, tous les soirs. La porte s'ouvrait et le monde, le vrai, entrait en coup de vent. Tous se mettaient à vociférer, beugler. Elle sortait en claquant des talons. Sans même fermer la porte comme ça, quelqu'un devait se lever et regarder ses démons dans le blanc des yeux. Résister à la tentation, est, de nos jours encore, un exercice difficile. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était le regard de Sirius qui ne quittait jamais son dos.

Adieu Marlène, Adieu tentation. Elle passait sa journée chez les morts alors jamais elle ne s'encombrait de Sirius pour sortir voir la nuit.

**Mary**, elle vivait pour la cause. C'était tellement noble, prestigieux. Elle se battait l'arme au poing, elle serrait les dents quand le sang s'écoulait le long de ses tempes. Elle attendait que la douleur se fasse oublier, elle ne perdait pas. Jamais. Mary était joueuse, tricheuse. Défier la mort, prendre les petits chemins et se perdre et retrouver son chemin. Continuer. Elle aimait bien jouer avec Lily, sa chevelure rouge feu et ses colères brûlantes. Quelqu'un avec son tempérament, son impatience et sa rage. Faux, mensonge. Mary n'était pas vorace, elle n'était pas destructrice. Elle ne brillait pas. Elle faisait semblant. Mary aimait jouer alors là, c'était gagner ou mourir. Dans le monde de Mary, ah que cela sonnait bien, on prenait des risques tout le temps alors on pleurait souvent. Elle voyait gémir Dorcas, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle admirait les larmes de Sirius qui se perdaient dans son verre. Elle étouffait de ces perles qui restaient coincées dans leurs coquilles. On la disait insensible. Ce n'était pas vrai, encore un mensonge. Une fausse vérité pour remplacer tout ce qui ne colle plus. Un patchwork, un bout d'histoire qu'on a superposé. Tous se souvenaient d'avant mais personne n'en parlait. Parce que Lily se rappelait la tour de Gryffondor, les soirs d'orages. Marlène, les sorties à pré-au-lard. Emmeline, les sorties avec…, non. Pas Em'. Pas Sirius, non plus. Sa mémoire est pleine de brume et d'image monochrome de Marlène. Mary aimait, encore plus que s'amuser à sauver le monde, se repasser ce film. Elle lui plaisait bien, cette vie d'enfants aux cœurs légers comme des ballons.

Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux. Persuadée qu'un jour, elle finirait par devenir transparente et que les sorts passeraient au travers.

**Lily** était une lionne, sans aucun doute. Subsistaient alors l'assurance des héros et le fardeau du deuil. Parce qu'elle se devait de réussir là où les autres échouaient. Sans un phare, tous les bateaux couleraient. Alors elle laissait la guerre lui taper sur les doigts, chaque jour, sans broncher. Elle serait les dents. Sa baguette. Son cœur. James. Elle frappait ses ennemis aux endroits stratégiques. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, pour ne pas perdre des gens. Elle rentrait le soir, pleine de tristesse. De sang, aussi, mais ça, ils finissaient par s'y habituer. Elle posait ses pieds sur le paillasson « Après une dure journée, bienvenue à la maison ». Cela la faisait sourire, ou pleurer quand quelqu'un mourrait. Elle avançait, à chaque fois. Derrière elle, les trainées sanglantes faisaient comme de la peinture. Le beau tableau, une jolie famille de morts-sans-vivre et un tableau de guerre dans un foyer plein de fissure et de cris. Lily, elle ployait sous le poids de son rang. Héroïne, guerrière. Elle était destinée, la gloire comme une auréole. Cerclée de cheveux roux. Des yeux verts comme l'Avada. Souvent, elle se perdait. Pour mieux se retrouver, soufflaient les voix dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle n'y gagnait rien. Juste la chance que James soit encore vivant aujourd'hui. La peur de sa mort, peut-être demain, et la culpabilité des prochains à tomber. Des soldats qui n'espéraient qu'une chose : qu'elle les mène à la victoire. Elle en était incapable, réellement, pleine de disgrâces et d'amertumes. Une femme que le sang n'embellissait pas. Une femme dont on n'arrivait pas à distinguer les blessures des mèches folles. Rouge et roux. Une brèche béante. Un grain de poussière, et la machine s'enrayait. James&James, heureusement qu'il était là. Son rocher. Quand, pleine de sang, elle se jetait dans ses bras. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle pleurait. Pas pour ça, non, pour la guerre. Pour les morts qui tombaient comme des poupées qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer. Pour les journaux qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire, les mains tremblantes et tout son petit-déjeuner sur la langue. Ne pas savoir, ne pas imaginer. Ne pas penser à Pétunia, à sa mère. Continuer à se battre puisqu'elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Elle tombait par hasard sur Sirius, ivre. Sur Remus, muet qui glissait le long des murs. Pour atterrir face à Marlène et la porte qui claque. Elle se tournait vers James, chuchotant à l'oreille de Dorcas. Elle s'écroulait, son auréole brisée.

Elle était comme eux. Une erreur, une errante. Elle allait mourir sous un coup de baguette. Son cœur ou son âme. Une tour de cartes, tout s'écroulerait.

**Sirius**, il n'était plus grand-chose. Juste un homme sur un vieux canapé. Un Black. Un homme engoncé dans le noir. Le noir des murs, les ténèbres dans sa tête. Il était Sirius, mais Sirius n'était personne. Sirius était un Maraudeur quand il se battait mais quand il rentrait, il n'était qu'un verre de scotch et un trop-plein d'amertume à noyer. Sirius était Marlène, alors il n'avait rien. Elle ouvrait la porte, appel d'air. Elle ouvrait la porte puis disparue, Marlène. Il en brisait son verre. Il en reprenait un autre pour oublier. Le canapé face au monde, à la sortie qui lui incendiait la rétine. Un incendie, il rêvait de mettre le feu à cette baraque. Quelquefois, il croisait Emmeline. Dont le regard jouait avec la bouteille, dont les doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux ternes. Il s'amusait, beaucoup. Il faisait tourner son verre, buvait à même le goulot et achevait son numéro par un clin d'œil léger. Elle, elle se mettait à frissonner. Elle repartait et il ne lui restait que le bruit du bois qui craque. Et la porte. Il calquait sa respiration sur les coups secs sur la table. On battait les cartes, rejouait, quelques exclamations. Des grognements, un rire. Un faux, une fille sans doute. Il reposait sa tête contre l'accoudoir. Il attendait qu'elle revienne. Marlène. Elle passait la porte, discrètement, dans sa robe à fleurs. Il ouvrait les yeux et brusquement, elle était là. Son odeur dans son cou, sa peau sur ses lèvres. Partout, sans bruit. Il pensait à l'alcool, à ce vieux canapé, à sa sale manie de laisser le cendrier sur le bord de la table. Il ne la regardait, de toute façon, dans l'obscurité d'une chandelle, il ne la voyait pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir si ce n'était pas elle, Sirius préférait les illusions. Puis, soudain, un cil trop près de sa main. Il se figeait. Marlène. Les larmes coulaient, une rivière, un lac. Elles dévalaient le creux de ses joues pour rejoindre la mer. Le cimetière. Pleurer pour des morts, ils ont l'habitude alors pour des vivants. Elle avait des trainées noires autour des yeux. Mascara. Son rouge à lèvres qui fondait sur ses traits. Mouvantes. Sirius, Sirius, elle fredonnait. Puis, elle reculait. Il tendait une main hésitante, prêt à attraper un fantôme, elle se refermait à chaque fois sur un pan de tissu. Il suivait l'apparition dans l'escalier, dans les couloirs. Marlène. Le lendemain, il se réveillait dans son lit, vide. Alors, il se laissait mourir dans son lit et se levait quand le monde avait besoin de lui. Quand les hurlements étaient moins flous. Il trainait. Il regagnait son canapé, son verre. Comparait en silence, le rouge du vin à celui du sang. Avec un soupir, il penchait sa tête en arrière, déglutissait. Contrairement au vin, le sang avait un gout métallique et une odeur bien trop forte. Marlène.

C'était que ça l'entêtait tout ce rouge sur le sol.

**Remus**, il ne buvait pas. Il ne fumait pas. Il jouait aux cartes et ça suffisait amplement. La bête grognait dès qu'il regardait un peu autour. La chaise de Dorcas, les fleurs de Marlène, les glaçons de Sirius. Il n'allait pas plus haut que les cartes. Ne dépassait pas la limite des mains. Parce que la joue de Benjy était barrée d'une cicatrice. Ou bien était-ce son cœur lacéré qui était légèrement proéminent. Parce que Mary et Lily à côté, on aurait dit des sœurs. La même flamme. L'une était une allumette et l'autre un bidon d'essence. Remus n'abattait jamais ses atouts pour faire durer la partie plus longtemps. Dans le cas contraire où Benjy gagnait avec son sourire édenté et ses fossettes de malheureux, il s'asseyait dans le salon. La moquette était rugueuse et profonde, idéale pour absorber les tâches. De whisky, les larmes, les cris, les problèmes, le sang. Absorber la vie et l'étouffer. Comme le loup qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Une fois par mois, il prenait l'air. Ou s'était l'air qui le prenait. Il courait les plaines d'Angleterre sans en garder le moindre détail. Il revenait et la crasse et la peur lui picotaient la peau. C'était bizarre de plonger dans la vie avant de s'immerger dans la mort. Différence de pression, hypothermie. Ses oreilles le piquaient et le monstre dans son ventre rugissait. Souvent, il se disait qu'il était le plus solide des Maraudeurs, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sans Lily, James n'était rien. Il ne pensait pas moins de Sirius dont les mots viciés irradiaient par ses yeux. Il songeait avec amertume que Peter, agent de liaison au Ministère, échappait à tout cela. C'était tellement facile de dire que l'on était trop faible, le dos pas assez rond. Il ne se disait pas invincible, Remus, simplement inhumain et c'était peut-être ça qui le sauvait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les accolades de James au détour d'un couloir ou les esquisses de Sirius. Bout de mots que les effluves d'alcools emportaient ou mouvements avortés par la peur. Il y avait ce sourire qu'il affichait en permanence, qui relevait les rides de Sirius, faisait taire les voix dans la tête de James. Ce sourire qui comme une torche, faisait reculer les remords et les regrets.

Puis tout se cassait la gueule, parce que l'Homme ne lutte pas mieux contre l'humain que contre le loup. Remus était en perdition.

**James**, James, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'aimait pas plus jouer au petit soldat que les autres. Non, lui, il voulait devenir Auror ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Les médailles, la reconnaissance, le bénéfice de l'équipe et le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Il le savait, cela lui aurait été comme un gant. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas sa taille, question gants. Il n'avait que des cicatrices pour le remercier et une chambre insalubre pour saluer l'apogée de sa gloire. Il se battait contre Voldemort, bien. Très bien, c'était une chose qui le faisait rire, cynique. Avant, c'était Sirius, l'ironique. James, il riait, il se moquait. Il serrait les dents et les blessures ne faisaient que traverser son corps. Personne n'atteignait son âme, perdue quelque part entre l'enfant et l'adulte. Tout en nuances, cela n'était même pas utile d'avoir de l'esprit, en temps de guerre civile. Il suffisait de n'avoir aucune morale, de tuer. De sauver aussi, en moindre mesure. Il était utile, on lui répétait. Utile, utile. Il valait mieux sinon, James, sinon direction le casse-pipe. Il avait Lily et alors toute cette guerre prenait un sens puisque c'était pour elle. Ses cheveux roux froissés dans les draps et son parfum vaporeux, le matin, qui l'écœurait une fois le soir venu. Il avait tous une façon d'éviter les charognes. Lily mettait du parfum mais c'était plus un couteau doucereux dans sa peau qu'une lame bénite. Il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait autant que les autres. Il l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces. Son cœur, il le sentait. Un rythme trop rapide, des larmes trop sèches. La peur, la honte d'échouer. Leurs étreintes n'étaient jamais bien longues, parce qu'il y avait autre chose. Le feu dans leurs regards, c'était immortel. Quand la guerre ne voulait pas de lui, James fouillait. Dénichait les petits secrets. Au début, en tout cas. Il s'occupait en repassant les chemises déchirées de Remus, en vidant les bouteilles vides dans la chambre de Sirius. Il dépoussiérait les vieilles photos jaunies. Il tentait de protéger ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Jamais, il ne passait dans la chambre de Fabian et Gideon. Jamais, plus jamais. Parce qu'il y avait ce polaroid animé d'Emmeline accroché au mur par un sort de Glue Perpétuel, ce lit jamais défait, cette marque de rouge à lèvres sur la glace. Les pas des fantômes enracinés dans le parquet. Ils avaient été leurs héros. Ils étaient morts.

James se disait que l'ère des héros était morte avec eux. Et, jamais ne reviendrait.

C'était un asile pour mourants, pour guerrier. Les passants, voyaient la misère et la pauvreté mais jamais, ils n'auraient pu se douter de la solitude qui habitait ces misérables. Ils sortaient propres et le ventre creux puis ils revenaient, les pupilles teintées de bordeaux qui débordaient de partout. La porte, la porte qui une fois refermée, laissait se déchaîner l'enfer. Ils étaient des naufragés, des survivants qui partageaient leurs guenilles et leurs absences. Il n'y avait qu'une maison aux murs humides et aux volets gonflés. Un antre pour les courageux. Ceux à qui ont avaient promis la gloire dans toute sa splendeur. Ils s'étaient trompés, l'or était du charbon. La joie, de la tristesse.

C'était leur abri, il n'avait que ça. C'était le seul endroit qui ne pourrait plus leur mentir.

Parce qu'on forge les braves, en leur tapant dessus avec des idéaux.

* * *

**Fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à l'écrire petits bouts par petits bouts. Commentez, laissez une trace de votre passage. Quel est votre personnage préféré ? Votre pairing préféré ? Votre phrase préféré ? Pourquoi avez vous aimé/détesté, donnez votre avis.**

**Prenez soin de vous, merci d'avoir lu, je vous adore**

**By Lges **


End file.
